The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center SPORE in Prostate Cancer comprises five Mayo investigator-initiated research projects, and four core resources constructed around a theme of prostate cancer and consolidated by an Administrative Core. The SPORE also contains Career Development and Developmental Research Programs. The Administrative Core supports the operational structure of this SPORE. It will provide coordination of the research projects, scientific cores, and developmental programs (Developmental Research Program, Career Development Program) of the SPORE. It will also serve to enhance communication between SPORE investigators and facilitate all SPORE operations and interactions. The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the SPORE Executive Committee and the Advisory Council. Dr. Donald Tindall will serve as Director of the Administrative Core, and Dr Brian Davis will serve as Co- Director. The Administrative Core will support SPORE activities by: (1) providing leadership, organizational support, and financial management for SPORE investigators;(2) coordinating monthly scientific meetings of SPORE investigators, and the ongoing scientific review of SPORE research projects and cores;(3) reviewing progress of the SPORE full and developmental projects;(4) providing for information transfer to the scientific community via professional and public means;(5) providing the structure for nurturing collaborations to facilitate and expand prostate cancer research;and, (6) acting as liaison with leadership of the other Prostate SPOREs and the NCI SPORE Program.